customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Season 10 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E030:0:52CB:E65C:E747-20180711144031
Let's Go to the Firehouse is a Barney Home VideoLet's Go on Vacation is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 19, 2009. Plot Barney and the kids are enjoying the fall weather, when Baby Bop arrives with a shower of monarch butterflies. Some monarch butterflies fly south for the winter, but Monty the Monarch Butterfly stops to see Baby Bop again. He seems lonely after his friends have flown away. BJ and Riff join the group at this point. Barney explains that butterflies migrate to Mexico and suggests that he, Emma, and the other dinos should travel to Mexico. Baby Bop initially suggests against this, but decides to go along with the plan. Using the Travel Book and a little imagination, they travel to Mexico and meet Fernan and Amorita, who happens to be Emma's penpal. Baby Bop brings Monty along for the ride and is anxious about the fact they might have to separate ways. During the vacation, Barney and his friends explore the Mexican culture and the Fiesta from delicious food, the arts, a butterfly dance parade to a piñata game. After seeing a group of monarch butterflies flying around, Baby Bop realizes that Monty would be happier with his friends. She is really sad about it, and Barney helps her feel a bit better about losing her monarch butterfly friend. Amorita promises to keep an eye on Monty, and the fiesta starts up once again. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jerad Harris) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) (cameo) *Kioko (Keiko Sanders) (cameo) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Fernan (Shawn Denegre-Vaught) *Amorita (Paloma Renteria) *Grandfather (Raymond Rivera)﻿ *Mexican Dancers - Jackie Gonzales, Cristina Gonzales, Daniela Rodriguez, Roxanna Gutierrez Songs #Let's Go #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #I Like Autumn #Three Little Butterflies #What Should I Do? #Here We Go Again #Many Ways to Say Friend #The Things I Want to Do #Thinkety Think #You Might Like Something New #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Me and My Family #Being Together #Best of Friends #When Tomorrow Comes #The Fiesta Song #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first appearance of Kioko. **The first appearances of the Season 13 Barney and Baby Bop costumes. **The first appearance of Barney's Travel Book. **The first appearances of Fernan and Armorita. They would later make their last appearances in the shorter version of this video called "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico". *During the song, "Here We Go Again", Barney jumps and you can see the bottom of his foot comes off a bit and see a shoe inside. *The shorter version of this video called "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico" was the first episode from Season 13of Barney & Friends. *Production for this video took place in October 2008. Full Video ze:14'''Dino-Mite Birthday is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 11, 2007. It features scenes from Seasons 8-10 of Barney & Friends. Plot It's Barney's Birthday, and the kids are throwing him a "perfectly purple" birthday party for him. The day is filled with games, singing, dancing, and surprises as Barney remembers some special times with all of his friends. Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Popcorn Vendor (Freda Martin) *Cake Baker Chefs () Additional Cast * Song List #Having Fun Song #A Perfectly Purple Day #Best of Friends #William Tell Overture (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: Movement) #The Marching Song (Scene Taken from: "Rhythm") #Paintin' Up and Down (Scene Taken from: "Making Mistakes") #What a Big Mistake! (Scene Taken from: "Making Mistakes") #Together, Together (Scene Taken from: "Making Mistakes") #I Just Can't Wait (Scene Taken from: "Fairy Tales") #Look at Me I'm Dancing! (Scenes Taken from: "Dancing", "Arts", "Kenya", "Things I Can Do", and "China") #Dino Dance #The Rainbow Song (Scene Taken from: "Colors") #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! (Scenes Taken from: "Airplanes", "Summer", "BJ's Snack Attack", "Differences", "Let's Play Games!", "A Picture of Friendship", "Counting", and "Playing Games") #I'm Mother Goose (Scene Taken from: "Mother Goose") #Little Miss Muffet / Polly Put the Kettle On / Little Boy Blue (Scene Taken from: "Mother Goose") #Here Comes the Firetruck (Scene Taken from: Let's Go to the Firehouse) #You Can Make Music with Anything (Scene Taken from: "Special Skills") #I Hear Music Everywhere (Scene Taken from: "Singing") #A Rock N Roll Star (Scene Taken from: "Singing") #Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "Singing") #Barney's Birthday Song #I Love You Live Promotions Main Article: Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! - Live on Stage Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! was a live show that was performed in Manila in 2008. It was to promote the the home video of the same same. Main Article: Barney's Big Purple Bus Tour Barney's Big Purple Bus Tour is a city bus / tour that toured in honor of Barney's 20th Anniversary and promote to the home video, Dino-Mite Birthday. Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Dino-Mite Birthday (soundtrack) '' Trivia *Following "Happy Birthday, Barney!", "'Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday!", "It's Your Birthday, Barney!", Barney's Birthday and "Caring", this is Barney's fourth birthday party on the show. *It has revealed that Barney's favorite cake is pistachio. Full Video px;"> that was released on March 13, 2007. Plot The video starts where the firefighters being summoned to help a woman whose foot is stuck. But when they get her inside the ambulance, Chief Arnett realizes that their mascot/rescue dog Scout has disappeared. A few days later, Barney and his friends honor the courage and caring of these everyday heroes. The adventure begins in the park, as Barney helps the children imagine what they'll be when they grow up. BJ finds a dog (who is really Scout, the missing rescue dog), and while Barney tries to explain that the dog may have a home, BJ doesn't want to listen to Barney's advice. A smoke alarm goes off in the caboose, and firefighters rush to the park. Fortunately, it's a false alarm, caused by one of Riff's inventions. Baby Bop wants to know, "What makes a hero?" and BJ is surprised to learn that "his" dog may be the firehouse mascot and a working rescue dog. After an action-packed visit to the firehouse, Baby Bop understands what being a hero means - and she's found one more hero to honor....her big brother, BJ. '''Filming Location: Frisco Fire Station #5 and The City of Frisco Texas Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Fire Chief Arnett (Sonny Franks) *Firefighter Houston (Walter Fauntleroy) *Firefighter Carmon (Angela Gair) *Firefighter George (J Taylor) *Scout/Snuffles the Dog (Roo) *Teenage Girl (Deborah Popp) *Hiker (Terri Schmidt) Song List #Let's Go #When I Grow Up #The Idea Song #Best of Friends #Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does #People Helping Other People #Here Comes the Firetruck #Living in the Fire House #Everybody Needs a Nap (Scene Taken from: "Butterflies") #When I'm a Firefighter #Thinkety Think #Clean Up (Scene Taken from: Happy Mad Silly Sad / "Caring Hearts") #Exercise is Good for You #Fire Safety Medley: Never Play with Matches / Stop, Drop, and Doll / Get Low and Go #Hurry Hurry Put the Suit On #Hero #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first video to have the current HIT Entertainment logo. **The final video, until Barney's Playground Fun!, to have the 2001 HIT Entertainment logo. **Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. **Another video to be filmed on location. *The song, "Let's Go" would later used in every Season 12 episode. *The production for this video took place in May 2006. Full Video